


Panic

by titanizzle (spnpenis)



Series: Panic [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, i guess, mature because of the panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnpenis/pseuds/titanizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Haru loses to Rin, and after Rin’s cruelty, he runs off. Makoto tried to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> what an original title wowowow  
> this is for my friend kat  
> enjoy ur angst xoxo

"Haru?!" Makoto cried out. He looked around frantically, feeling panic swell under his skin. A drip of sweat rolled down his face, and as he licked his lips he tasted salt. His skin felt too tight, his hair was plastered to his forehead, damp and heavy with sweat.

After his race with Rin, Haru had gone missing. No one could find him, no one had heard anything from him, no one had even received a text. Makoto scrambled for his phone, but the screen was still blank.

Makoto's legs felt weak, like his bones had been liquified, like he'd pulled every muscle in his legs. He fell to his hands and knees, and he gasped for air. It felt like he was drowning. He could still taste the salt from his sweat, and he had flashbacks to the ocean. He couldn't save Rei then, and he can't find Haru now. I'm such a failure, he thought to himself as he felt tears pool and run down his cheeks, onto the hard floor of the changing rooms.

"H-Haru..." he gasped out, falling onto his side as he curled in on himself. He was shaking, he knew it, but he couldn't feel anything except for pure terror. He'd seen the hurt on Haru's face, he'd seen him run off. He can't help Haru, he can't help anyone. He was useless.

Makoto's body convulsed as he sobbed violently. Loud, heart-wrenching sounds were ripped from his throat, but he couldn't do a thing to stop them. He was frozen in place. Now no one knew where he was either. The others would worry about him. He sobbed harder, knowing that he wasn't deserving of their worry, their care. He couldn't save anyone, he was completely useless.

A pure blackness was starting to encroach on his vision. He knew he wasn't getting enough oxygen through his sobbing and gasping, yet he couldn't do a thing about it. So this is truly what drowning feels like, he thought as he struggled to breathe in, his throat completely closed up.

"Makoto?"

The voice cut through his entire being. He tried to look up, to see if Haru was really there, to see if it wasn't a figment of his oxygen-starved imagination. He couldn't look up. He couldn't move his head. A sob punched out of his chest, he was such a failure. He couldn't do anything right.

"Makoto!"

A pair of feet came into view, soon followed by a pair of knees. Hands were gripping his face, turning his gaze to see that Haru was there, Haru was touching him, Haru was safe. Haru's eyes looked panicked as Makoto gazed into them.

"Are you okay, can you breathe? Makoto, you need to breathe," Haru said, his voice urgent as he gently, but swiftly, worked as uncurling Makoto's body. Makoto knew what he was trying to do, Haru was trying to force some of the tension to release, so that he would have an easier time breathing.

Haru kept talking as he worked over Makoto, voice calm even as his eyes were wide and frightened. "Mako, you need to stay with me, you're just fine, I'm fine, we're both going to be okay, you'll see." Makoto focused on his voice, letting it soothe him as he worked at relaxing his strained muscles. His breaths were coming easier now, and he took several slow deep breaths, letting Haru's voice wash over him.

Makoto shut his eyes, still breathing deeply. He had mostly recovered from his panic attack now, and he recognised that it had been. "Are you okay?" he asked in a weak voice, smiling slightly at Haru's increduluous huff.

"You were the one struggling to breathe, and you ask if I'm okay? You really are an idiot," Haru replied, amusement lacing his voice. Makoto chuckled slightly, opening his eyes to see Haru gazing down fondly at him.

Makoto smiled sadly as he said, "I was so worried about you, we all were. We had no idea where you'd gone after the race, we..." He trailed off and looked away from Haru's piercing gaze. He sighed, bringing one of his hands up to grasp Haru's tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay."


End file.
